Theft of merchandise from stores costs retailers millions of dollars of losses each year. The theft of small articles such as eyeglasses from retail stores is a particularly common problem. These items are typically displayed for sale on racks or display cases which allow the consumer to try them on. Eyeglasses are particularly easy for a thief to conceal and walk out of the store without paying. A variety of different tags have been used to attach electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags to such goods. Such tags must be easy to attach and remove from the eyeglasses without damaging them. Also, these tags must be cost efficient for the retailer.
The security tag should also be designed so as not to interfere with the consumers ability to try on the eyeglasses to determine whether they wish to purchase them. Typically, consumers will try on several pairs of glasses before making a purchase decision. Thus, the security tag should be designed so that the glasses may be easily removed from the display and put back in place by the consumer without damaging the goods or the security tag.
Accordingly, there is a need for a security tag which is inexpensive to manufacture and simple to secure to a pair of eyeglasses without interfering with the consumer's ability to remove the glasses from the display, try them on, and put them back in the display.